ButButWHAT?
by Viperflamer
Summary: Sakura left him, the village. She left it all never expecting to come back. But upon realizing her feelings she does come back only to find something unexpected. NaruIno no longer a twoshot
1. Chapter 1

But…But…What!???

Authors note: This is only a two-shot and not a new story. Am Writing this so it gets out of my head and I can move on with my other stories, because right now I am unable to cure my writers block with this story in my head. NaruIno Enjoy.

* * *

The sun rose lifting the shadows from the dark room. Pale blond hair lay sprawled on a pillow. Elegant locks framed bare shoulders of a slender figure, the bed sheets showing her every curve. The light finally made its way up to the face that lay on the pillow.

Her eyes shook under closed lids as she began to awaken. "It's to early." said one Yakamana Ino. At that moment a strong bare arm came up behind her and wrapped itself over her bare shoulder. The hand went under the sheets and got a firm grip before dragging her into the owner of the arm. Ino snuggled into the warmth newly created for her.

"If its so early…then don't wake up." said a voice from behind in a tired lazy manor. Ino snuggled even deeper in the exposed chest behind her. She let out a small humming sound as she felt lips on her naked shoulder.

"Maybe I will just stay in bed all day." she said.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!" was heard being shouted from a spot in the house.

"Never mind…do you want breakfast?" asked Ino to the man behind her as she got up.

"uh." Was all she got in reply as the man grabbed a pillow and snuggled with it as her substitute. Ino let out a sigh and put a robe over her nude form. She exited the room heading towards the kitchen yawning. She went down the stares with her eyes closed and turned into the hall. She suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

Ino cracked open an eye and looked down and was greeted to the sight of a pair of bright blue eye. A four-year-old girl stood there quietly looking up at her, like her mother and father she had blond hair. The little girls expression was blank as she stared up at Ino.

"I called for you." said the girl looking into Ino's eyes with a slightly deadpanned look.

"I know…both your father and I heard you." said Ino with a small smile as she bent down to the girls level. She patted her on the head and began messing with her hair.

"Is daddy going to eat breakfast with us today?" asked the girl. She tried to hide it but there was a deep undertone of hope in her voice.

Ino's small smile widened. "And lunch and dinner to…he has the day off today."

"YAYYY!!!!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air. However she stopped half way through and blinked. The little girl cleared her throat and composed herself. "I mean…that is great."

Ino let out a laugh as she walked past the girl for the kitchen. She didn't know why or when her daughter had decided to act the mature role in the family. Ino strolled over to the refrigerator and opened it up. She bent down and her hair fell in her eyes, she wiped it away with her right hand, one might observe the gold band on her ring finger as she did so.

She soon began to cook breakfast at trained speed. Delightful odors began to fill the air. She heard a noise of stumbling behind her. She turned to see a blonde haired man in the doorway carrying a brown haired boy in his arms. The boy was no older then one.

He placed the child in a baby seat and went to the fridge. He pulled out mashed peas and began to struggle with opening the jar.

Yakamana or rather Uzumaki Ino laughed at that.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the gate a smile on her face. _"How long has it been since I've seen these gates…three years…no it was more like four."_ thought Sakura._ "Naruto…how long has it been since that day?"_

_Flashback…_

_Sakura sat in front of the grave crying. He was gone, the boy she had spent so many years trying to save was gone, Uchiha Sasuke was dead. The final battle had been tough, and Naruto had been forced to kill him when Orochimaru took over his body._

_They were only seventeen now, yet they had bore witness to death countless times. This time however it was just too much, his death changed everything. _

_Sakura sat up and wiped her tears as best she could from her flushed face. She had been crying for weeks…the tears didn't once stop. She immediately headed towards the Hokage tower, her mind made up._

"_You're sure about this?" said the busty Hokage. Sakura gave her a nod in reply and Tsunade let out a sigh._(a/n: rhyme unintentional) _"Very well then…I can't blame you…I did the same thing."_

"_Thank you." she said._

"_Haruno Sakura…in light of your skills and past services I grant you the title of Sannin, you are free to come and go as you please." said Tsunade. "Please come back…he'll miss you."_

"_I know…but I can't stay…it's just to painful." said Sakura on the verge of tears. She turned and left the office to get ready. She didn't know where she would go, or what she would do, but she did know she couldn't stay in Konoha any longer._

_She packed lightly only carrying money and a couple changes of clothes. She was ready to leave, and so she did. She didn't know why she had waited tell night to head for the gate. Perhaps it was somehow reminiscent of what he had done, the boy that broke her heart._

_She headed quietly towards the gate not making a sound. She didn't know why she was doing so; she had gotten permission from the Hokage to leave. Leaving in itself was becoming harder for her. Sakura was leaving in a way that suggested she would never come back. Truth be told that is probably what would end up happening._

_She was almost there, only a couple of steps away. However her march to self-exile came to a halt when a voice called out that froze her solid._

"_Sakura-chan…why…why are you leaving?" asked the voice of her blonde teammate. Sakura turned around and looked at him, or rather his eyes. Unending sadness seemed to be held in the blue orbs. His face was that of confusion, he had obviously been told she was leaving; most likely for good, how else would he know to go there._

"_I'm tired…so tired…of it all." said Sakura looking down, her bright pink hair covering her eyes. "Everything reminds me of him…it hurts…so much."_

_Sakura soon found herself placed in a deep hug. Naruto embraced her with both his arms in a comforting matter. "Please…stay." He said with all the warmth he could give. "Sakura…I…I love you!!!"_

_He embraced her even tighter not wanting to let go. Sakura soon began to shed silent tears. The two involved were different, the words were different, but the same feeling Sakura had the night Sasuke left was there. The seen was identical only now she was the one leaving…and leave she would._

_Being reminded of the Uchiha in such a way brought even more tears to her eyes. She shook her head in Naruto's chest and pushed him off with all her strength. Naruto was sent off her landing on his back, his body remained still._

_His expression was blank as he just lied there on his back staring at the sky. He blinked a couple of times not looking at her, however Sakura got the impression that what just happened he was expecting._

_She looked back down at her feet and shut her eyes. Her hair cast a shadow over her faced and small trails of tears began to fall down her cheeks. She began to tighten her fists and they shook with rage._

"_Naruto…I don't…I don't want any of this…I just want to leave." her voice was serious but on the verge of cracking. "Leave everyone…Ino, Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade-sama, and…you."_

_She looked back up at him; he still lied on his back looking at the sky. She saw him blink again on the same expressionless face, but she knew…she knew he heard her words and accepted them. He wasn't going to move or say anything. He was going to give her what she wanted. _

_He was going to let Sakura leave. _

_She turned around and ran off without another word. She missed the moment where tears began to fall down Naruto's still expressionless face._

_End Flashback…_

Sakura looked up at the monument, Tsunade was still the last face up on the Mountain. Which meant Naruto had not yet become Hokage. She looked down again hoping to find him.

She knew the second she went through the gate that night so long ago that she to was in love with him. The pain was there, and the grief had still been present. She had left to find her place, to get over her loss.

Looking back on it she realized she was in more pain then she needed to be. She had loved Sasuke…but that love was never returned or even hinted at being possible. His death had affected her like it did all the others, the only difference being she had wanted to be something more then a friend to him. But in the end that's all he was, his death was merely the death of a friend, and had affected her the same way it had Naruto.

However, she was to weak and blinded at the time to see that and had left him. She had missed Naruto probably the most, however she missed everyone else as well. Sakura let a smile adorn her face. She wanted to see everybody and finally…tell Naruto how she felt.

Sakura wondered up to the Hokage tower to see her old mentor. She entered the office in an instant and was greeted to the sight of the Legendary Tsunade…asleep and drooling on her paperwork. She walked up and gently nudged her to wake up.

"Tsunade-sama." said Sakura. The blond woman opened her eyes and was up in an instant. Shock was plastered on her face and she stared on unbelieving.

"Sakura…your back."

* * *

Authors note: Ended it here because the last thing I want is for this small story to be put in a large chapter. And when I say a short story I mean it, this will only have about one or two more chapters left to it. I wrote this on inspiration to write one story where Naruto is married and has a family…and I thought you know what would be interesting. And well here you go. Don't give me reviews saying to update my other stories instead of loading this sappy crap. My stories get updated when they get updated. But for those of you who actually read this because you are a fan of NaruIno all I have to say is hope you enjoyed. 


	2. Chapter 2

ButButWHAT?!

Authors note: Happy about some of the reviews I got so here you go.

* * *

Chapter two

Tsunade just sat there, a look of disbelief on her ageless face. "Sakura…" Tsunade trailed off. In front of her was the last person she ever expected to see, Haruna Sakura, Sannin class shinobi of Konoha and her prized apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama, It's great to see you." said Sakura. A light smile adorned the pink haired woman's face.

"Ye-yeah you to." said Tsunade shaking her head coming out of her daze. "What are you doing here?"

The smile on Sakura's face grew larger. "I'm back…for good." she said in a merry tone. She looked at her mentor and sensei's face and saw it was that of surprise, but not exactly joy. Her smile lessened. "Unless that's a bad thing?"

Tsunade shook her head again and smiled. "No…its fine. I'm just really surprised."

The Hokage got up and walked forward to her former apprentice. She gave another smile before she wrapped her in a tight hug. "So where is everybody?" asked Sakura.

"They're all living there lives…the old rookie nine are still alive and well. Kakashi and Shizune are married and trying for a kid." said Tsunade. "And Naruto is head of the Anbu corps. And he's mar-"

Tsunade trailed off as she saw the far away look in Sakura's eyes at the mention of the blond-haired boy. A faint blush was on the med-nin's cheeks. "So he's head of the Anbu now huh?" she said. "I…I have a lot to tell him."

Tsuande's eyes grew wide at this statement. "Sakura he's-" once again she was unable to finish her sentence as Sakura interrupted her.

"I'm going to go catch up with some people…and surprise Naruto." She said. Before Tsuande could say another word Sakura left.

Tsuande stared at her now closed doors and sighed. She opened her top left desk drawer and took out a sake bottle. "It's going to be a bad day." said Tsunade uncorking the bottle.

She wrote a note and sent it on the leg of a bird. "I should warn him."

* * *

A one-year-old boy with brown hair sat in his high seat laughing. Globs of food scattered every which way, none of it entering its intended target. Naruto sat in a seat directly in front of the baby. His right eye was twitching as baby food marked his clothes and face.

The baby still remained laughing thinking it was all a game. "Come on Shikamaru." said Naruto. "you have to eat it…to grow up like your old man."

Baby Shikamaru just continued to laugh. Ino had named the child after her good friend and teammate because of a bet she lost. She had bet it would be a girl, and that if she were wrong they would name it after the lazy bum. Looking back on it her logic didn't quite make sense.

"That's not going to work." said the little girl beside Naruto, with a blank calm face. By all accounts she was the polar opposite of both her parents in terms of personality…or at least she tried to be, but her father well…

"Oh is that so Miss Smartypants." said Naruto as he snuck an arm around her and began tickling her from behind. All calm composers were lost to the little girl as she busted out laughing. "Well what should we do then Akane?"

"We have to show him the food is tasty…you have to eat It." she said with a smile as she began to bring back her calm control.

"But it's not tasty…it sucks." said Naruto.

"Really is that so." Ino stalked up behind the two shaking her hips in a seductive way. She was pleased to see it caught Naruto's attention. She leaned down over her husbands shoulder. "Well let me see."

Ino took her pointer finger and wiped some of the food off Naruto's cheek, she then brought it to her mouth and had a taste. "I don't know it tastes pretty good to me honey." said Ino with a playful smile.

"Really is that so then let me have a taste." Naruto put his arm around his wife and guided her closer. There faces drew near each other's before joining in a deep kiss.

Baby Shikamaru stopped laughing and looked at the scene confused. Akane just stood next to him with a blank expression. "Mommy is really weird with Daddy." She said. Shikamaru laughed and nodded, not that he understood her anyway.

The two parents broke apart and Naruto licked his lips. "You lied…that stuff tasted god awful." said Naruto with sheepish smile.

"I know." replied Ino as she laid a plate in front of him. Breakfast was served and everybody ate it hungrily. All except baby Shikamaru who still played and was throwing his baby food around.

"So….Daddy…will you take me to the park today." said Akane looking at her plate playing with her food, doing all she could not to look desperate for it.

A mischievous smile played on Naruto's lips. "I don't know…I mean I'm so bus-"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence as a small tapping on the window caught their attention. Little Akane's heart sank…she knew that sound well. A small brown bird tapped at the window, a small piece of paper was attached to its leg.

Naruto let out a small sigh, he felt terrible about what it meant. He had initially been joking when he was about to say he was 'busy' but now it seemed he actually would be. He got up from his chair and walked over to the window, he quickly opened it up and grabbed the note from the bird and unfolded it.

Ino snuck up behind him and placed her arms around his waist as he read. "Is it another mission?" she asked. Worried and disheartened that her husband would most likely have to leave them for danger. "Can't you just say no…it's your day off."?

Naruto let out a sigh. "It doesn't say it's a mission…it just says come to the Hokages office as soon as I can." Said Naruto. He looked over at Akane, the girl was looking down and her fists were clenched. Naruto couldn't see her eyes but he knew she was crying.

The blond Anbu Captain walked over to the little girl and bent down to give her a hug. "Hey…listen to me…did your dad teach you to be a downer." said Naruto. The little girl shook her head. "And you know my policy towards those that smile…they get what they want."

Akane looked up with tear filled eyes not sure what her father was talking about. "If you smile all while I'm gone…then I promise you I will take you to the park when I get back."

The girls face instantly brightened up and the tears began to reseed back at the prospect of what he just said. Her father never broke a promise. She nodded a few times and gave him a hug. "Hurry back." Was all she said before she walked off.

Naruto turned to Ino and planted a kiss on her silky lips. "Come back safe." said Ino.

Naruto let out a small chuckle. "You know I will, and besides it may not be a mission…the old hag might finally make me Hokage." Naruto busted out laughing at this. Ino hit him over the head.

"Like they'd make a bum like you Hokage." said Ino jokingly. Naruto feigned being hurt, however it didn't help when little Shikamaru cheered at his mother's statement.

"Everyone's against me." said Naruto. He walked over to his son's high chair and ruffled up his hair. "Later squirt, you know the drill, be good."

And with that Naruto disappeared in a flash leaving no trace. Ino simply turned around and began cleaning up the kitchen, humming a tune to herself.

* * *

Naruto appeared directly outside the Hokage doors, surprising the secretary like he always did. "Hey, can I go in?" he asked already knowing the answer. The secretary gave a nod. Naruto opened the doors with a smile and peeked in. Tsunade was surprisingly awake for once. "Hey old hag, finally ready to retire."

Tsunade let out a sigh and a vain appeared in her forehead. Before Naruto knew what hit him…actually that's not true, Naruto knew exactly what hit him, it was her giant hundred pound paper weight. "I'll take that as a no." he said falling to the ground.

"Get up oh magnificent Anbu Captain." said Tsuande her voice dripping with sarcasm. However all jokes now aside Tsunade gained a very serious expression. "Naruto…I didn't call you here for a mission I called you here to tell you something."

"And what's that." said Naruto rubbing his chin where the paperweight had struck. He got up at a quick enough pace, but still acted hurt.

"Naruto…Sakura…Sakura's back."

* * *

Sakura wondered through town looking at the note in her hands. She had just come from the flower shop in hopes of finding Ino. Only to find out she had moved to a different part of Konoha. Ino's parent's though were thrilled to see her and gave her directions. It was really great catching up with her best friends parents, but she couldn't wait to actually catch up with her best friend herself.

She soon came upon the house that matched the address and was surprised to see a rather large mansion. Apparently Ino was doing rather well for herself, obviously having a source of income greater then the average Jounin salary.

She admired the beautiful craftsmanship of the house as well as the bright garden and yard that lie around the home. It was truly a rich and gorgeous place to live. Sakura soon found herself at the front door. She gave a deep breath; it was going to be hard seeing her best friend after so long without a word.

Sakura knocked on the door and waited expectantly. It didn't take long before she heard the rushing of feet to the door. The door opened and Sakura was at a loss for words as a mini version of Ino with a darker shade of blond hair appeared at the door. The little girl was no older then four.

"_No way…did Ino have a kid."_ thought Sakura. Sakura knew it must have happened not long after she had left because of the child's obvious age.

"Can I help you?" asked the girl.

"Yes…is your mother home…I'm a very old friend of hers." said Sakura smiling. She soon found that the girl gave a light smile back, but tried to hide it.

"Yes right this way please." Said the girl. Sakura entered the house and it was just as beautiful on the inside as the out. She walked through the hallway and instantly saw the form of Ino.

Ino lounged comfortably in her slim clingy silk robe that made her look somewhat of a seductress. She lay on the coach in such a suggestive way that any man would drool. She didn't do it on purpose; no she did it because she had always done it like that. She flipped the next page of her exciting romance novel written by the great wonderful stupendous and undeniably hunky Viperflamer.

Sakura observed how healthy and beautiful she looked. As she had guessed Ino was now married, as was proof by the ring on her finger. At her side sat a small brown haired boy sleeping soundly in a rocker. Ino's hand was gently rocking the chair back and forth while she read her book. Sakura couldn't help but notice how right the scene seemed with her best friend in a mother's role.

"Ehem." coughed Sakura.

Ino looked up from her book and instantly dropped it out of sheer surprise. "Sakura…Is that you." A smile came to the blonde's face as she got up and rushed over to her. "My god you look great where have you been?"

"Around, but I'm back for good now…and look at you married and two children." said Sakura. Sakura looked genuinely surprised, though the scene earlier had looked right Sakura found it hard to believe that Ino was now a wife and mother.

However the pink haired girl was very happy for her. She was about to ask whom the father was when the baby stirred. "Huh, Shikamaru your such a troublesome child." Said Ino with a light laugh.

Sakura looked at the baby and drew a conclusion of who the father was. She had always thought Shikamaru and Ino would be perfect together. And it looked like baby Shikamaru had been named after his father, who probably thought it was too troublesome to come up with a different name

All the thoughts of babies and getting married soon got her thinking of Naruto. Before she knew it another sound entered the house. Someone had entered through the front door. Sakura saw the little girl from earlier run towards it shouting. "DADDY!!!" merrily.

"Oh honey are you home what did the Hokage want…never mind actually guess who's here?" shouted Ino to the hallway.

Sakura put on a smile and looked from her best friend to the doorway waiting for Shikamaru to enter. "It's been a long time Shi-"

Sakura trailed off. Blond hair and a smiling whisker marked face entered threw the doorway. He wasn't looking at Sakura or even in the room. His attention was on the girl in his arms…his daughter. Naruto looked up and saw the face of Sakura.

For that moment they just stared. Sakura was confused, and she could hear her heart breaking. Uzumaki Naruto the boy she now knew she loved, was married, had children, was happy, and was all these things with her best friend Ino.

Life suddenly got more complicated and Sakura now wished she had never left that day four years ago. Or at the least…never came back.

* * *

Authors note: a bit of a cliffy but its not a big deal, this isn't a story that is long enough to keep people in suspense. I decided to give this one or two more chapters. Not because I've decided to add content but because instead of putting it all together I'm going to split the story even further. I had originally planed to add maybe twelve or so more pages to this chapter thus ending the story, but now it's going to be a little longer. Hope you enjoyed it, and once again sorry to those who thought it was a waist of my time and to sappy.

But I need this sap out there so I can move on and focus on my other stories, however…I like sap and I do enjoy writing this story. Hope all you NaruIno fans are happy, yes this is NaruIno no NaruSaku at all in this story. Okay maybe a little but its more of the conflict thing as Sakura trys to show Naruto her feelings. In the next chapter more is explained and Sakura thinks that Ino and Naruto are only together because Ino became pregnant. This will lead to conflict between Ino and Sakura. Naruto does end up with Ino. And Sakura is NOT bashed just thrown for a loop in this story that surprisingly has a plot.

Also as to why baby Shikamaru has brown hair. Are any of you familiar with the basic gene code in every person? Basically there are dominant traits and non-dominant traits. Like blond hair versus brown hair, in this case blonde hair is the dominant trait for both parents however they both still carry a brown haired trait, Baby Shikamaru only inherited the brown haired trait and not the blond. Little Akane like her parents has both blond and brown hair traits in her.

That's a little thing I learned in a Biology room. However I probably explained it all wrong, but the concept is true.

Anyway enough of my ramblings REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

ButButWhat?

Authors note: Hi, read and see. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it.

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have never or will ever claim any ownership for Naruto.

* * *

The room came to an awkward silence, something the blond haired blue eyed woman that was Uzumaki Ino didn't pick up on. "Isn't this great Naruto?" said the woman. "She made a surprise visit."

"Yeah." said Naruto. His eyes were focused on Sakura who at the moment was staring at the ground looking embarrassed. Little Akane who was still in her father's arms looked up at Naruto awkwardly.

"Can we go to the park please?" she said. Naruto looked down at her and did his best to give her a smile.

"Okay…just give me a moment." said Naruto. The little girl nodded with a blank face, but she was beaming on the inside. "Sakura…it was great seeing you again."

Naruto left to go upstairs and change. Ino looked at his retreating form before she called out to him. "Hey I'll go with you guys. We'll take Shikamaru as well." she said happily. "And Sakura, why don't you come with us. We can catch up and everything."

Ino said all this while still remaining oblivious to the tension that was in the air. Sakura looked behind her at Naruto's retreating form. She saw the little girl in his arm's staring back at her. The little girl seemed a little frightened and she wrapped her arms tighter around her father's neck. She hid behind his shoulder and continued to stare at Sakura secretly.

Sakura looked back at Ino, finally deciding to answer her question. "Sorry but I can't I have a lot of others to go see…why don't we have lunch together tomorrow." said Sakura with a fake smile; Ino smiled happily and nodded. She picked up baby Shikamaru and went upstairs.

Sakura stood there silently in the room looking down. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as one tear escaped. She left the house soon after.

Ino chirped happily as she changed little Shikamaru. Not far behind her was her husband changing out of his shinobi attire. Ino never did ask him what the Hokage had wanted.

Ino decided it didn't matter then gave a mischievous grin. She changed her son into a little pink bunny suit. She didn't knowing full well that it would get a rise out of her husband.

"Oh Naruto doesn't little Shikamaru look so cute?" said Ino waiting to see his face.

"hm." was all Naruto said not turning around. And as if a switch went on in Ino's head she finally noticed something was bothering him.

"Naruto is everything allr-"

"Lets get going." said Naruto walking out of the room, picking up their daughter. Ino's eyes widened as the man she loved and trusted brushed her off before they could talk.

"I'm coming." she called down the stairs as she picked up her son. They were out the door soon after.

* * *

Sakura trudged through the village at a sluggish pace. She was currently staring at her feet, which she seemed to find very interesting. She wasn't looking where she was going so it came as no surprise that she bumped into someone. Sakura looked up. "I'm sorry." she said.

"So it is true you are back." said the person she walked into. Sakura blinked and realized she had bumped into Shikamaru. Beside him was Chouji who was unsurprisingly eating some chips.

"Oh hey Shikamaru, Chouji." she said cheering up a bit. "How have you been?"

"Good." they both said in unison. "So have you caught up with any of the others yet." said Chouji.

Sakura couldn't help but feel that he had asked that question knowing full well that she had seen Ino and Naruto. "Yeah…I just saw Ino."

"Oh, so you know." said Chouji with a smile. Sakura nodded.

"How…how did it happen?" she asked.

"Hmm, well let's see…" said Chouji trying to recall the information.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Team 10 walked calmly down the street from there afternoon lunch. They had just come from there favorite barbeque, and they all looked satisfied. Chouji patted his belly happily and cheered for the invention of beef. _

_Ino laughed heavily as Shikamaru talked with his normal lazy attitude. She suddenly separated from the group as they continued to walk. She was frozen as something had caught her eye._

_Shikamru and Chouji had stopped at realizing she was no longer beside them. They turned and found her staring down the grassy hill they were by. It led down to a lake and there was currently someone in it._

_They watched as Ino went down the hill towards the docks that led out to the lake. They both raised curious eyebrows._

_Ino's feet sounded off with a series of thuds as she walked out on the dock. She drew closer to the figure who once again resurfaced to the top of the water._

_The person had blonde hair and Ino was sure she knew who it was. "Hey Naruto." called Ino._

_The boy who was now sitting on the dock panting, tilted his head her way. He gave her a nod before he turned his head to stare out at the water. Ino's face grew curious at the boys less the enthusiastic attitude towards her._

"_What you up to Naruto?"_

"_Training." Was his response. Ino sent him another questioning glance. Even though he didn't turn to look at her, he felt her question. "I'm swimming to the bottom of this lake and letting my body adjust to the pressure."_

_Ino gave a whistle as the lake was a couple hundred feet deep at its deepest point. However she still didn't get it, sure it would toughen the body up but that kind of activity seemed more like it just hurt the body rather then help it._

_She sat beside him and lowered her head so as to get under his eyes and stare at him. "Are you okay?" she asked._

_Naruto turned to her a bit more and put on his usual toothy smile. However it lacked its usual energy something Ino noticed immediately. Naruto realized that his smile wasn't fooling her so he sighed._

_He leaned against the dock post looking very tired. "I'm just a little…depressed." he stated._

_Ino nodded. "Does it have to do with Sakura leaving?" she asked this as soft as possible being sensitive to the fact of how Naruto was feeling. Naruto gave her a nod. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Naruto shook his head. Ino was growing worried; she had never seen the blonde act this way before. She put a hand on his bare shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked._

_Naruto gripped his head and shook it. "I…I just don't know." was all he said. Ino didn't know how to react towards him at the moment. She nudged on his shoulder telling him it would be okay._

"_Hey come on now cheer up." she said putting her usual zeal into her words. "Moping doesn't suit you man. Tell you what why don't you cheer up while you escort a lady to a night of fun." _

_Naruto looked at her confused. "What?"_

"_Well I'm free tonight and if there is one thing that will annoy me it will be you depressed butt." she said this with her largest grin. Something that could rival Naruto's own._

_Naruto looked at her before his eyes smiled and he gave a small laugh. "Yeah…whatever." he said looking a little cheered up. _

"_Great!!" she said with enthusiasm. She got up and began walking away. "Pick me around seven okay."_

_She saw Naruto smile and looked back out at the lake and soon became lost in it. _

_Ino smiled to herself. She was no closer to Naruto then any of the other rookie nine but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned about him. She hoped that she could get him out of his funk with this one night of fun._

_She soon returned to the top of the hill and found her teammates waiting for her._

"_Hey guys sorry for the wait." she said._

"_So what were you doing." asked Shikamaru with lazy tone._

"_Just cheering up Naruto, I'm taking him out for a night on the town." said Ino._

"_You asked him on a date?" said Chouji. _

_At that Ino froze her eyes going wide. "date?!" she said in a voice that was directed at herself. Ino herself had not realized it but that had been what she had done. She suddenly looked a little embarrassed; Ino stared back at the form of Naruto. And couldn't help but notice he was rather handsome._

_It had started with the purest intentions; all she had been doing was trying to get Naruto out of his funk. Now they were going on a DATE._

_Ino shook her head clearing her thoughts. "It's not a date." she told her teammates. "I'm just going to cheer him up, that's all."_

"_Okay then, see you tomorrow." They both said as they left._

"_It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date…"_

_End flashback…_

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Sakura.

Both Shikamaru and Chouji looked at eachother. "We don't know, but they went on a date the night after, and then again the next, and then the next." said Chouji.

"They went out on a date everyday that month." said Shikamaru. "Next thing we know we hear Ino is pregnant."

"What?!" said Sakura shocked.

Chouji smiled. "It was quite interesting, she was still so young and though it was an accident she was extremely happy."

Sakura looked very surprised at that. "Happy?" she questioned.

"We don't know how it happened but in that short amount of time, Ino had come to absolutely adore Naruto." said Shikamaru. It was slight but Sakura heard a tinge of envy in his voice.

"Next thing we knew they were engaged." said Chouji.

"ENGAGGED!!!!!" shouted Sakura in absolute shock. "But…but…WHAT!!! Isn't that a little fast."

Both Chouji and Shikamaru laughed at that. "That's what everyone said…that their was no way the marriage would last…that it would end in tragedy…but they proved everyone wrong." said Shikamaru, Sakura once again noticed the small envy in his voice. "Four years and anyone can see they are still very much in love, they have two children, and Naruto is quickly becoming one of the wealthiest men in Konoha. It is expected that he will soon start a clan that will rival the Hyuuga in nobility and wealth…of course that will take some time."

"Hahaha Yeah it was sure something interesting. They are still talked about as one of Konoha's hottest couples." said Chouji. "Believe it or not Ino is three weeks pregnant with another child."

Sakura held her head feeling a dizzy spell set in. "Well…a lot has happened since I've been gone." She said. Chouji nodded absent mindeldy. Shikamaru however stared at her noticing the far away look in her eye.

"Well I got to go." said Chouji. "I'll see you guys later."

And with that he left the two of them. Both Shikamaru and Sakura were silent for what seemed like an eternity. "You love him…don't you." said Shikamaru. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked Shikamaru.

"Wha-"

"Let it go." said Shikamaru. "Your love for him…let it go."

Sakura looked positively outraged at what he had just said, but then something clicked in her head. She thought about his tone towards the subject of Naruto and Ino.

"You love Ino don't you."

Shikamaru looked down and nodded. "I…remember thinking how outrageous it was…the two of them…together." said Shikamaru. "When I first heard she was pregnant only a month after they had started dating…I was mad…mad at Naruto for everything."

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Shikamaru walked into the hospital. Ino had called him and told him that she was pregnant. They were currently running more tests on her._

_He asked the nurse what room Ino was in, and was soon on his way. He opened the door and was greeted to the site of Naruto leaning over her hospital bed giving her a passionate kiss._

"_I'll see you later." he said with a smile. He turned and saw Shikamaru. Naruto gave him his trade toothy grin. At that moment Shikamaru had never hated it more, but his expression didn't show it._

"_Hey Shikamaru." said Naruto as he walked by. "do me a favor and look out for her will ya. The Hokage wants to see me…something about a position in the Anbu."_

_With that he left without another word. Shikamaru looked at Ino, and she smiled at him. It was so beautiful and happy he felt himself blush. He quickly covered it up with a bored stoic expression._

"_If there are only a few tests why did they put you in a hospital bed?" asked Shikamaru._

"_Well because Naruto has the Kyuubi inside him, they want to make sure there is no risk to me or the baby." she said._

'_so it is his baby…of course it is. Who else's could it be." He thought._

"_So how does Naruto feel…no forget that…how do you feel?" asked Shikamaru._

_Ino looked down for a while and finally a tear fell to her bed. Shikamaru was immediately worried and he came closer to her. She finally looked up at him and what he saw surprised him. She was smiling, the tears she shed were that of joy, and it took all Shikamaru had not to cry as well. Only his tears would not be that of joy but of great sorrow._

"_you love him don't you." he said. She nodded happily._

"_Yes, very much." More of her wonderful tears streamed down her face. "I'm so happy to have his child…he even proposed to me."_

_She stuck out her hand and on it was a golden band with a diamond. It was really a nice ring._

"_Isn't this a little sudden." said Shikamaru disbelievingly. Ino only shook her head._

"_No, I love him and I want to be a part of his life."_

_End flashback…_

* * *

"I've never seen her look so happy, and that smile she wore has never once left her face since they've been together." said Shikamaru. He walked away from her before he stopped once again. "Don't do anything that would take that smile away from her."

And then he left her to herself.

* * *

Naruto sat on the park bench watching as his wife played peek-a-boo with his son. Baby Shikamaru was dressed in a ridiculous bunny suit, but Naruto found it hard to care. His daughter was currently spying on him, while she climbed a tree.

He didn't notice the extremely worried look she had on her face.

Ino was now giving baby Shika a tummy blow, and the little boy was laughing hysterically. Naruto stared at the scene and finally a small smile came to his face. However his smile left immediately as the sight of a Cherry Blossom fell in front of him. He noticed they were in bloom, and there was one only a few feet behind Ino and his son.

"_Sakura"_ he thought.

"Daddy." His attention turned to the little girl who was now beside him. She looked very worried and even a little scared. "Are…are you okay." She said getting even a little teary eyed.

Naruto's eyes widened and he was instantly holding her in a tight hug. "Hey it's okay daddy's fine. Don't cry angel." he said. However he was lying, he felt terrible and was very confused for some reason.

"_I need to speak with Sakura."_ he thought.

Ino looked up from her son with the most happy expression that she possessed. She looked over at her husband and all joy in her face was gone. He was currently hugging their daughter; her head was buried in his chest. His face however made her heart ache. It was depressed, sad, confused, and made her want to cry.

She wanted to look away but she didn't she couldn't. She wanted to help her husband; she wanted to help Naruto so badly. _"What's bothering him."_

* * *

They now lied in bed together, farther apart then they normally were. Ino turned in their bed, only to be greeted to the site of his back. She scooted in closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey…you okay?"

"Yeah." Was his one word response. She drew in closer and put her arm around his shoulder. She propped herself up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you…you know that…right?" she asked. He nodded his head and her eyes gained a hurt expression. She backed away from him and went to her side of the bed. She turned her back to him and came close to crying.

She then felt a arm come around her waist and under her shirt. It rested on her stomach and drew her closer. She felt him kiss her neck and then felt a tear fall on her neck.

"I'm just really confused right now." said Naruto. "Please don't worry…and Ino…please…trust me."

She turned herself over and brought her face into his strong chest. She gave a nod into it before she looked up and kissed him under the chin.

She felt another one of his tears and she wanted to do anything to make them stop.

* * *

Authors note: I don't know how it happened but this is going to have a LOT more chapters. Seriously, I ended up writing this chapter differently, because it was supposed to end here. However now I am inspired to show you what happened in the first month that they dated and how they fell in love.

Yes I mean it, and also I know after a month that getting married is a big step. But you'll see in the flash backs how. Not to mention they really did go out every night for a month. And not just at night but they basically spent all there time together. And Naruto being the way he is fell in love, and she did to.

Not to mention that even after they got married they fell even more in love. Well I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. It was do to positive feed back from all of you guys that I decided to continue. Because really I only was expecting like thirty reviews for the entire thing.

I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic and like I said I will make you believe it was possible for them to have feelings for sex and marriage in the first month alone.

Don't know when I'm going to update again. So it may take a while, please review all the while.


End file.
